


There for Her

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, talks of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Liv  doesn't tell anyone what is wrong with her, she's being hurt and getting hate through VidWorld, she talks of not worth living, but what if there was one person who could make her happy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's only one episode left of L&M: Cali Style but I still will write Phiv fanfiction, Parker is the only sibling of Liv in this story, cause the other 2 are in Wisconson.

[Liv]  
I was laying on my bed when I got an video call. I went to my computer and looked at the name, I pressed enter. Phoebe looked at me, "Babe you okay?" I said, "I am okay why did you ask?" Phoebe said, "You're my girlfriend and I love you and care about you." I said, "Can you come see me?" She said, "Look my love, I don't have the money right.....wait I do, I can do better how about I move in." I look up, "Huh you'll move in?" Phoebe said, "You need me right now in your life and you need my lips obviously cause yours are probably very dry and moist." I giggle, "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Phoebe said, "Hold on for a minute, I know I've been busy with the superhero stuff but look you'll do ok for a while til I get this thing finished, love you." She left the video chat. I fell back on my bed and went to sleep with Phoebe's voice in my head. Her voice helps me sleep but her warmth would be more better for me.


	2. Chapter 2

[Liv]   
Did Phoebe say she might move in, Ok I'm happy about it. I was sitting in my desk chair when her screen name popped up. She appeared on screen, "Liv this is the last thing I have to do before going to LA. A questionnaire about a loved one." I said, "You know a lot about me." She said, "I still need to do this, so If you were anything...." After 1 hour she said, "Ok That was some interesting answers." I said, "Yeah I guess so wait is that superhero stuff." Phoebe said, "Liv listen closely I talked to your mom and she's cool with me moving in since I moved out of my parents after graduation to do some stuff for my full blood superhero duties and now I can move in with you." I said, "Ok so I need something." She said, "What?" I said, "You." She said, "This is why I love you Liv."


	3. Chapter 3

[Liv]  
I was about asleep when I heard a voice. I opened an eye, "Phoebe?" She looks at me, "Yes?" I look up at her, "When did you get here?" She said, "a while ago." I said, "Why is it so strange to see you?" She said, "Cause we got used to chatting on Chat with Video." I nod. Phoebe grabbed a box, "Open this I got it for you." I opened the box, "A Thunderman jumpsuit but I have no powers." Phoebe said, "I know but with this you have the power of wind." I look up. "How?" She said, "My dad put this device in the T so you can be a super hero." I said, "Wow this is amazing." She said. "I know, while doing the stuff I realized what me not being with you physically did to you." I lay my head on her shoulder yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

[Phoebe]   
I looked at Liv, "You know I might have something planned tonight." She said, "Phoebe the last time we were like this we were just I don't know." I said, "4 months ago." Liv said, "That long." I nod, "It was just like this now we should talk about what's bothering you." Liv sighed, "Ok I was posting my new video on VidWorld the other day and I had 56 million fans now only down to 1 and that is you my family doesn't use this site or yours only the both of us. Look at this Comment, go suck a pussy you lesbian, I hate your singing." Wow people are stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is going no where now stay tuned for the new story


End file.
